


'cause i'm a slave to the sound

by itiswhatitisbutterfly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Comeplay, M/M, Morning Sex, Riding, Spanking, [brazilian girl] NO CONTROL, basically no control is the theme here, because I'M A LOADED GUN really really really louis really, the working title of this fic was 'no control over my fucking life'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itiswhatitisbutterfly/pseuds/itiswhatitisbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the traces all over him in his mouth, his hair and under his finger tips that gets his heart racing as his eyes flutter open. If he thinks hard enough he can hear Harry and feel him vibrate, it’s like he is still there, still in the moment and still breathing heavily as his heart thunders against his rib cage. He can feel the sweat and the heat, the electricity in the air and the walls vibrating with the movements and moans and - </p><p>  <em>Fuck. <em></em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause i'm a slave to the sound

**Author's Note:**

> I've seriously got my last ever University exams this week YET HERE WE ARE. Enjoy this, I wrote it in less than 24 hours.
> 
> Title: Haim - Falling

Louis’ first thought, that comes in with the earliest inch of morning, is that his jaw aches like a low and constant reminder of the fact that he had a whole handful of boy riding his face for a good while last night. Louis is good boyfriend, he likes to reward good behaviour with generosity. He definitely enjoys feeling Harry’s trembling thighs as he sits on his face with little breathless whimpers and moans that escape from a shy bitten lip as it spills words of praise. It’s sort of filthy the way he likes the dull pain and the bitter taste even now hours later. It serves as a tacky mark less visible than a bite or a bruise that reminds him of what they did, but this one, it’s just for him and not for show.

Louis’ first thought before he wakes properly or even opens his eyes or lets his brain light up is how fucking _good_ it is. He could lay in this bed forever and be content in its stable warmth, as long as he has his companion next to him driving him wild from the passenger seat.

It’s the traces all over him in his mouth, his hair and under his finger tips that gets his heart racing as his eyes flutter open. If he thinks hard enough he can hear Harry and feel him vibrate, it’s like he is still there, still in the moment and still breathing heavily as his heart thunders against his rib cage. He can feel the sweat and the heat, the electricity in the air and the walls vibrating with the movements and moans and -

_Fuck._

Louis rolls from his back to his side shifting the bed and letting out a deep shallow breath. His arm falls against Harry’s side pulling his hip toward his own with a spread hand. He can almost feel his finger tips burning with heat as they connect with the skin of Harry’s hip, probably where he has a few finger tip bruises to remind him.

Louis mind comes around slowly but it only pulls him toward one direction and down the gutter. Harry is so warm and soft, his hair brushes against Louis face as he moves them closer together and Louis knows he is waking too. It seems like Louis is pulling him down the rabbit hole too.

He just smells so good and Louis can’t stop his mind racing.

It’s just – fuck, it’s unexplainable and slightly embarrassing. He is so gone every second of every waking hour. It doesn’t matter that they went at it last night like they had all the time and not a care in the world. It isn’t like he is in need or has been deprived. It’s just fucking insatiable in every aspect. He really can’t enough, _ever_.

It takes a moment or two for him to realise but he is getting hard, like really hard _really_ quickly. He’s fallen down the deep end fast.

Harry breathes a sigh and his pink tongue nips out to run across in bottom lip and Louis curses internally but lets out a groan he instantly closes his eyes again pressing his forehead against his bare shoulder. Harry, always reckless, pushes his hips back pressing his bare arse against Louis, feeling the heat and evidence of his arousal. It’s just light and just hesitant touch like he is waking, before he grinds back as if smirking at Louis’ incapability to control himself at all.

“Good morning,” Louis whispers, not opening his eyes again because he doesn’t trust himself to watch these sights. He kisses at his shoulder, neck and jaw anyway leaving faint little pecks to open mouth kisses.

“Good morning indeed,” Harry replies, with a smile you can hear in every syllable. His voice is shot to death, it’s deep and low and crackles away. It’s another little reminder of an inside joke they are the only two in on.

He keeps grinding back and Louis lets his fingers press deeper into the fleshy area on his hips. It’s still his favourite place to lay his hands.

“Are you really that egar?” Harry teases with the same broken voice and a smirk. He gently mocks him as if he isn’t in the same situation.

Louis grips his fingers down harder, pushing into the bruises already there. “So smug,” he replies without opening his eyes and without letting his head escape the pillow.

Louis uses his hand to pull Harry back from his hips and push his own forward to grind up against him. The sheets are slowly parting and the bed making way for him. It’s lazy like the faint glow of the sun peaking through the curtains but desperate like the heat it is giving off, slowly raising the temperature of the room.

It’s the best way to wake up.

“’Wanna ride you,” Harry gasps as his hips shudder and his shoulders shake.

Louis can barely form a coherent thought let alone form a sentence, he is restricted to quiet confirmations and just lying their defenceless and subject to his lovers desires. It’s a good thing they always want the same things (and the dream the same dirty fantasies).

They should really be satisfied. Their bodies ache like reminders that they never let up and are always on each other going again and again and again. But God, does he want to fuck him right now. Louis doesn’t want to move, doesn’t think he has the energy but he has the drive. And he wants it more than anything.

“Yeah, yeah,” he replies breathless as Harry turns over and attaches his lips to Louis’ instantly. “I want you,” Louis says between heated almost violent kisses with clashing teeth and no limits.

“Always do,” Harry tells his tongue. Louis can’t help but hum in agreement as his back arches off the bed and his hands claw at Harry’s hair tugging it and pulling him into his lap wasting nothing like they are on bought time.

It feels like it, there is a rush of urgency between them because they need this. They always need this, it never changes.

Harry’s on top of him now and it is the perfect position to let go. He loves the way Harry gets a line between his eyebrows when he gets so focused on Louis and he loves the way his lips look at this eyes look so dark and needy. And he loves him and he wants him and Louis can’t help his wandering fingers.

He lets Harry bite at his neck and collar but he wastes no time fingering at his rim just gently as he gives him simple words of encouragement before short desperate sounds escape his lips.

Harry is already so loose that Louis can feel his mouth turn up into a smirk against his chest. He pushes back against Louis’ fingers so they catch at his rim edging him on desperately.

“Please,” he whimpers frantically.

“Where is the lube?” Louis replies breathless and already in a state of panic, his mind is clouded and Harry is in his lap naked and needy and –

Where the fuck is the lube?

Both Harry and Louis use their hands to search beneath the sheets scrambling about before Louis finds it tucked under a pillow. He wastes zero time at all uncapping it up and coating his fingers, spilling it onto his hand and chest. Harry scoffs out at a laugh and Louis wastes no time wiping it away by getting his finger back where they belong.

They slip in easier than normal, one going it straight away because they literally just stopped doing this a few hours ago. You could probably count them on one hand with a couple of nimble fingers. Louis must not be doing a good enough job because Harry sighs in frustration before trying to ride against his fingers using his hands against Louis’ shoulders and arching his back so his hips roll.

He’s all bitten lip and long hair and Louis can just lie there and process his constant thoughts of needing to destroy him but feeling powerless to this fucking ache he can’t settle that rackets through his brain. He can just watch him breathless as he tries to sedate them both. He adds another finger along the two he’s already pumping in and out, scissoring gently to get him to make _that_ noise. The sleepy atmosphere is long gone.

It’s impossible to wait, Louis thinks. He can’t wait.

“I’m good,” Harry pants, eyes squeezed shut and head thrown back. “I’m ready. Please.”

He probably isn’t but his thighs are shaking and trembling and Louis knows it means he wants it bad and it doesn’t matter. He slips his fingers out and he can’t get his hand an inch away before Harry is reaching down for his cock almost forgotten between them.  

Louis helps him, giving him a hand, both of them in desperate need for release.

He pushes his hips up as Harry catches him against his rim, using one palm to spread his cheeks. Louis grabs at his hips in the same spot he had last night putting his hands into his shadows. He pushes into Harry as he pushes down against him, meeting in the middle in a tight wet heat.

Louis can’t help but moan as he watches Harry and his every move. He just so – he knows why it’s like this in these moments, it’s these few seconds that remind him why he craves this almost every second of the day.

“God,” Harry chokes out.

“Fuck, your still so tight,” Louis moans back, pinching at his hips and giving him a knowing smirk. It’s the kind of thing that comes with four years of experience.

Harry, through flushed cheeks smiles back at him like he can’t believe his luck.

“Ride me good?” Louis says lying back in the sheets.

Harry wastes no time. He rocks his hips back and forth just an inch or two to figure his bearings, his thighs holding on tight clamped around Louis’ own. When he starts to move up and down he lets out a sharp cry that makes Louis curse. It’s then he finds his rhythm.

Harry is always good at riding, always has been. He’s good at in anywhere but always the best in mornings. It’s something about it. He once told Louis, there is nothing like waking yourself up by doing a little physical activity and well, riding is an excellent option.

It’s that sort of bullshit that makes Louis like this, breathless and completely taken back by him. He could stay like this all day and every day just a slave to it and his desires.

Harry just works his thighs up and down, keeping Louis captive against his will as they both rocket toward release. He keeps him deep and then doesn’t, he rocks back and then forth or up and then down. And Louis is so enraptured by _his_ good boy seated in _his_ lap.

“Hit me,” Harry whispers like a secret.

Louis has to close his eyes to take it in before removing one hand from his hip to smack him hard on the cheek. Harry moans as the sound of skin hitting skin echoes through the room.

“Good boy,” Louis replies, as he hits him again.

Louis hitches his hips up, his cock deep inside Harry throbbing and definitely hitting against his prostate. They both cry out at the same time.

It’s filthy and so good. The way Louis can still taste him against his teeth, the way he can see the remainders of last night sucked into Harry’s neck and the knowledge that after all that they are still here and still going. And when he thinks that he doesn’t know if he means he is proud at them for being able to shag for hours or if he is proud it’s been four years and they still drive each other crazy with want.

Louis keeps his hips moving trying to get Harry to come, he can feel him hard, hot and leaking between them. Harry shakes his head slightly.

“You first,” he pants, his hips never giving up as he desperately tries to get Louis’ cock to hit at his prostate again and again in an effort to get himself off and hopefully satisfy Louis’ like he desperately wants to. He tries to clench down on him properly forcing himself to be as tight as ever.

It works. He can’t help but come quickly as Harry’s thighs grip him tight. It’s so hot and it’s so dirty the way Harry doesn’t stop moving as Louis releases into him. He can feel him everywhere as he is pushed over the edge, powerless to his bodily desires. He’s panting and sweating, and the sheets are caught around Louis’ ankles as wet come drips out of Harry’s hole but he takes one hand to try and pull Harry through.

“Come,” Louis commands, pumping him up and down with his fist. Harry can’t help it, the fight it truly over and the game is won as he throws his head back and comes in thick ropes onto him stomach and Louis’ hand.

As he does Louis toys with rim with a finger, feeling where they meet and the wet stickiness of it all. He rolls them over, pulling out and getting on top of Harry again. He’s pliant and hazed out in the sheets as Louis takes his dirty hands, covered in both of their come combined to wipe across his lips.

Through short sharp breaths he licks over it, gathering it on his tongue, looking up at Louis with wet owlish eyes and rosy red cheeks. Louis sucks the rest of his off his fingers and into this mouth, putting on a bit of a show, before he lowers himself to connect their lips.

It’s bitter but sweet and tacky between them, last night mixes with today between their tongues and clashing teeth as they sigh in relief.

The edge isn’t gone, it’s just sedated and the burning desire in Louis’ chest is cooled for a moment. It will be back, it always is. It’s a fire that doesn’t get put out.

As he breaks away from licking into Harry’s parted lips he watches him regain his breathing. He’s so sure the fire within his chest won’t be cooling any time soon. The embers are just sitting below the surface.

“Another round?” Louis smiles like a devil tempting him, he ducks down to lick at Harry’s puffed bottom lip. He had a bit of spit and come sitting there teasing him.

“I want breakfast,” Harry replies.

“Alright. Round two in the kitchen then,” Louis replies.

He giggles in return. “You read my mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> That ending is terrible I know. tumblr: itiswhatitisbutterfly.tumblr.com or/ twitter: arohahl


End file.
